


不亲吻

by shawnordaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hugs, John thinks Sherlock is asexual, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Merman John, Post-Reichenbach, and it's not Sherlock, but only one of them realises it, in a dream though, it's a veritable feast, sherlock and john are in a relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克在一年前起死回生。约翰半年前回到贝克街。从那时起他们就是一对了，或者至少，不再“不是一对”了。作为两个聪明的人，他们理所当然选择了不动声色。幸运的是，一个艺术品盗贼试图淹死夏洛克，夏洛克发烧烧出了个梦，也许整件事会由此发生改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不亲吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026777) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



如果不考虑那个艺术品盗贼试图把夏洛克淹死在观赏池的事的话，曼彻斯特的案子还算进展顺利。如果像夏洛克一样把约翰猛踢那个蓄着山羊胡的老鼠脸的蛋蛋并用简洁明快的两记上勾拳将他击倒纳入考量的话，这整件事真是有个实实在在的完美结局。  
  
不过怎么说也是冬天，吞下一品脱冰冷的脏水可不是好玩的，所以在当地警察把那个后悔不已的混蛋拖走急救并进行进一步审讯之后，约翰使尽浑身解数把夏洛克搞回了旅店。  
  
该死的曼彻斯特，约翰低声自言自语，就好像他们的坏运气是这城市的错似的。  
  
回到房间，约翰打开了水壶烧些热水，然后三下五除二地扒了夏洛克的湿衣服。夏洛克打掉约翰的手以示抗议，但是约翰干起活来灵活又高效。他在夏洛克颤抖的肩头围了条毯子，在他倒茶时夏洛克站在原地，紧抓着遮盖自己裸体的织物。杯子被塞到他手里，夏洛克小口抿着，约翰去打开了洗澡水。  
  
夏洛克在约翰撤掉自己身上的毯子然后把自己塞进浴室时由于身体反应而颤抖。夏洛克当然抱怨了，什么他很好啦，那杯茶根本没必要啦，约翰粗暴的推搡啦，但他随后就把池塘的泥水和喝下去的那口茶都吐出来了，让他筋疲力尽的咳嗽紧随而至，于是他决定不再计较那些事。  
  
他又吐了一次，抱怨着把额头抵在瓷砖上。约翰用水把他彻底打湿，打浴液，然后冲干净，干得既轻松又专业地淡定。约翰稳定的手来到他的胸膛，他的后背，还有他的前额他的喉咙，无论到了哪里都被欣然接受。  
  
约翰递给他一支牙刷，夏洛克刷得小心翼翼，因为虽然在舌头酸涩时薄荷的味道很让人愉悦，但刷毛使得他忍不住干呕。最终他用手指把清爽薄荷味涂满口腔然后漱干净。感觉好多了。终于不觉得自己舔遍了那个该死的水池了。  
  
约翰以一贯的超然的高效用毛巾把夏洛克擦干。夏洛克对此很是感激，但与此同时他内心深处却在轻声抱怨，好像他希望约翰能有一点，就一点，不那么超然。但约翰在他们无声的协议中一直小心翼翼不越雷池一步。他们是朋友。很明显不只是朋友，他们挤进对方的私人空间还有触摸彼此的次数比仅仅是朋友多太多了，但他们不是爱人。他们有自己的房间，他们没接过吻。当然他们也没做过爱。  
  
夏洛克不知道他们是什么。现有的词典里似乎没有用来表达这个状态的词。他们就是……他们这样。  
  
夏洛克在约翰帮他穿睡裤和T恤时屈服了，然后躺到了床上。毯子拉到了他的脖子，温暖而舒适，他把自己埋在里面依偎着它。  
  
“把这个吃掉，”约翰伸出放着药片的手掌。夏洛克直接从医生的皮肤上舔了下来，然后从约翰拿到自己嘴边的玻璃杯里喝水。夏洛克咳了几声，叹息着躺回床上。约翰把他的头发轻刷到后面，用手掌压住夏洛克的前额。  
  
“有点烧。我觉得你会好的。我在这放了个桶，你要是再吐会用得着。”  
  
夏洛克抱怨着。  
  
“对，扑热息痛可能会让你觉得想吐。就试着忍住吧。我会看着你的。你会好的。”  
  
夏洛克颤抖着把自己在毯子里埋得更深，在约翰小心翼翼躺进King size大床的另一边时试着压下胃里难受的感觉。他睡意朦胧地想到，约翰又一次在接待员把他们称为一对并给了他们一个双人间时没有抗议。他思考那代表了些什么。即使他们不是一对，或者不是标准的一对。也许现在他们是一对了。至少，他们不是不是一对了。【你快睡着了还能这么纠结我给你跪。】  
  
夏洛克愉快地想着，沉入梦乡。  
  
  
  
他好热。太热了。汗湿了。快淹死了。  
  
夏洛克在雾气缭绕而厚重的蒸汽浴室中快淹死了。朦胧。他试图跟着向上飘的泡泡找到空气，但到处都是泡泡，整个浴室就像香槟，真可怕。他挣扎着，大口呼吸着厚重潮湿的雾气，窒息，然后开始沉沦。  
  
但有什么在触碰他。有一个人。手放在他的肩上，手指抓住他的胳膊，指引着他向上，向上，来到一处明亮的水光。他让自己放松，信任着这神秘的触碰。凉爽的触碰抓着他的胳膊；那触碰坚定而温柔，而他现在知道了那是约翰，在把他从水里救上来。  
  
而且可爱，哦真可爱，约翰是个美人鱼或者说是人鱼【原文先用了女性人鱼又用了男性人鱼】，腰部以上全然赤裸，以下是柔软闪光的鳞片而且没有生殖器，这一点不知是让人安心还是让人遗憾，但是哦，是的，凉爽而坚定，驱散着潮湿的香槟气泡般的热度。夏洛克的脸突破浓雾找到了安心和空气【在这么煽情的时候一定要强调夏洛克的“脸”作者你一定是故意的】，但是约翰的声音完全没有逻辑，根本不是英语，但是那轻哼和低语是那样合适，那样完美，而夏洛克是如此着迷不能自已只能倾身吻住那人鱼的唇。  
  
轻哼着的低语停住了，人鱼约翰在夏洛克的唇下一动不动，而夏洛克觉得这样也不错。静止，淡定，凉爽，清新，哦真可爱，哦是的，然后他抬起手用手指轻梳人鱼的头发，看起来像是黄棕色的草叶但有着丝绸般的柔滑触感。真好。这么可爱。他又一次吻了人鱼约翰，快乐的小小的吻，喜悦而纯洁，吻着完美清爽的唇。  
  
过了一阵子人鱼犹豫着回吻，这使得夏洛克微笑，在不断亲吻着那甜美而回应着的嘴唇时从喉咙里发出愉悦的声音。这快乐的时光持续了一阵后，夏洛克抽开身，微笑得像个孩子。他闭着双眼，手指玩弄着人鱼丝柔的头发，低声说：“我就是这样知道自己是在做梦的。”  
  
“嗯？什么？”让人不解的低语变成了短小的词，约翰的人鱼嗓音柔软低沉而坚定。  
  
“约翰永远不会让我那么做的。”【翻译到这心脏一颤】  
  
夏洛克困倦地睁开双眼注视着人鱼和他抬起的一边眉毛。一个小小的水下黄棕色草叶的花园，下面是最蓝的海蓝的，宝石蓝的，最最蓝的蓝眼睛。【好深的执念】  
  
“你也许会吃惊的，”人鱼约翰说。【就是想解释一下：英文you may be suprised，结合前文，John想表达的是“你以为我不会让你吻我，但是你的想法是不对的”】  
  
“也许吧，”夏洛克迷迷糊糊地答应道，“他带给我的惊奇……惊人地多。你觉得他不能再让你惊奇了，但是他能。但他不会那样做的。他爱我，但是不想吻我。”【我的心风化成渣渣】  
  
“你为什么有那种想法？”  
  
“我也爱他。但是我们不那样做。”  
  
“那样是对的。如果你不想就不要做。”  
  
夏洛克皱皱眉，他浮动的平静困惑起来。“我想吗？我现在想。也许我想。也许我想吻约翰，但是约翰不会【will，翻成不愿意是不是更揪心？】……”  
  
“嘘。睡吧。我们明天再谈。”  
  
夏洛克叹了口气合上眼睛。人鱼的声音又变成了模糊的低语，他凉爽的手指如羽毛般轻抚过夏洛克的脸颊，就像温柔的清风，让人安心却又不求回报。  
  
夏洛克在一片亮光中醒来。枕头又湿又冷，他不高兴地嘟囔着把它推到脚底下。  
  
后面传来的一个带着鼻音的声音使他停下了把毯子扔到后面的动作。取而代之，夏洛克转过头。  
  
约翰在他身边熟睡，平躺着但是脸朝着夏洛克。约翰迷迷糊糊地抱怨了几句，抽了抽鼻子又微微咂了咂嘴，然后重新进入梦乡。  
  
夏洛克盯着约翰的嘴，清楚地回忆起那些半夜里从这嘴里说出的话。天是黑的，但路灯透过窗在屋子里洒下一片光亮。夏洛克不记得声音，但他当然能读懂唇语，而根据脑海里的影像他读出了类似“你也许会吃惊的。”和“你为什么有那种想法？”以及“如果你不想就不要做。”  
  
夏洛克静静地躺着，思考那件事，思考他关于被从水中救起的梦境。他最主要在思考一件事：我想做吗？  
  
几分钟后，约翰微微蠕动，叹了叹气，然后他的眼睛（海蓝，宝石蓝，最最蓝的蓝眼睛）【就说执念好深】张开了。  
  
“嗨，”他带着睡意朦胧而温暖的笑容说道，“你看起来好多了。不那么像只溺过水的老鼠了。”  
  
“谢谢你，约翰，是的，”夏洛克保持着不带感情色彩的语气回答道，“好多了。”  
  
“你……啊。你昨晚睡得不太安稳。”  
  
“我梦到自己溺水了。”  
  
约翰睡意朦胧的脸露出关心的神色。他朝夏洛克脸颊的方向伸出手但是半路停住了，转而将手放在两人间的毯子上。夏洛克带着指责和失望的表情看着那只手。  
  
“但是你救了我，”他承认到，“呃，是只长得像你的美人鱼【原文用词是女性人鱼】。”  
  
“美人鱼？”约翰假笑道，自嘲，也许还有些气恼。  
  
“人鱼。【男性词】我们谈了谈。”  
  
约翰吞咽了一下。夏洛克盯着约翰起落的喉结。  
  
“我们谈了谈，”约翰承认到，“但我不知道你记得它。”  
  
不是梦，夏洛克意识到。我吻了约翰而且约翰吻了我而且那不是梦。  
  
“我记得，”夏洛克也承认到，一直盯着约翰的喉结，“我说你不愿吻我。你说我也许会吃惊的。”  
  
“对。啊。抱歉。”  
  
这使夏洛克抬起头。“抱歉？”  
  
“我不是故意占你便宜的。你做噩梦了而我试着叫醒你。你吻我的时候我吓了一跳，然后你又继续吻我，然后我以为你……然后我意识到你没有彻底清醒，所以我……”  
  
“我不介意，”夏洛克说，“我是说……显然是我起的头。我不介意。我还以为你介意。”【时态很微妙，贴出来大家参考一下：“I didn’t mind,” said Sherlock, “I mean… I started it, obviously. I don’t mind. I thought you did.”】  
  
约翰疑惑地皱皱眉。夏洛克喜欢约翰的这个表情。看起来像是一只困惑的泰迪熊。  
  
夏洛克勇敢地（多荒谬的概念）伸出手，用拇指抚平他的眉头。  
  
“你想和我发展一段感情吗，约翰？”  
  
对方对于自己诚恳的提问的反应，夏洛克既没料到会是愤怒的神情，也没料到那愤怒如此迅速地变成一种被冒犯的幽默感。  
  
“你这个笨蛋，我们处于一段感情里已经好几个月了。我爱你，你爱我；我们只是没有亲吻或是做爱。”  
  
夏洛克眉头紧皱。“你怎么知道我爱你？我没那么说过。而且如果不接吻或是做爱，这怎么能算是一段感情？”  
  
约翰盯了他一会儿然后叹了口气。“你是真心不觉得我们从我搬回来开始就‘开始一段感情’了吗？”  
  
“我……”夏洛克开口了。他停住了。仔细思考。“我们不只是朋友。当然。我们……就是说。你……”夏洛克磨了磨牙。“如果这是一段感情，这可称不上是正常的那种。”  
  
“我们的生活里有什么是正常的？”约翰露齿而笑，看起来更像是个满怀深情的鬼脸。“而且你什么时候开始在乎正常不正常了？”他摇着头，但是带着微笑，还是散发着那种些微气恼的气场，“有时候我实在不懂我们两个中我怎么可能是智商更底的那个。我好几辈子都不约会了，甚至在你还……在你回来之前就不了。好像你不知道似的。”最终气恼消失了，取而代之的是温和的耐心，仿佛他刚刚意识到夏洛克的确需要他把这事将清楚。“这是你和我，夏洛克。只是你和我，从现在，到永远。而我是在你不再要我搬回来时知道你爱我的。“  
  
这回轮到夏洛克看起来像只温和的有些气恼和迷惑的泰迪熊了（虽然不是一只熊，很明显，那是约翰，他是……这真是个蠢透了的思维训练）。  
  
  
一年前，夏洛克•福尔摩斯起死回生。他得意洋洋的宣布回归，得到的反馈却并不在意料之内。约翰见到他很高兴，但那是在他由于愤怒而语无伦次和因为夏洛克就是不明白他在气些什么而悲伤以前。约翰的反应持续数周，在狂怒、感激、伤感、快乐和深痛的不信任之间变换。过了六周他才愿意再次同他讲话，听完整个故事，从头到尾。一边听，一边大喊大叫。【参考301】  
  
又过了一周约翰才不局限于了解而是接受了这一点——夏洛克觉得自己别无选择，只能从房顶纵身一跃，假死，消失。在夏洛克说自己那样做是为了从长计议保护自己的朋友们，保护约翰不受莫里亚蒂错综复杂的阴谋诡计的伤害时，他看起来是真诚的。好吧，也是因为他想要赢，想打败莫里亚蒂，即使他已经死了。夏洛克做什么总是有多重动机的。  
  
而夏洛克完全弄明白无论他的动机是什么他都使约翰经历了一段可怕的精神创伤则花了更久。即便他的动机是救他的朋友，他却也几乎因此摧毁了他，而这不是个能让人满意的交易。总会有些他遗漏的事情，而他犯错的后果则超出了他的预期。  
  
他就是不懂约翰对他的感受和他对约翰的一样强烈。夏洛克知道自己对自己做了什么，感觉就像是切断了一条手臂，一天比一天流更多的血，因为那表明约翰又一天是安全的。又一天安全地活着，呼吸，过着新的生活。  
  
他不知道他使得约翰也每天都在流血。约翰试着过新的生活，而且装得很像那么回事，几乎连他自己都快被骗过去了，但在一个只是应对着生命中一系列痛苦的改变之一的人的表象下，是一个只是又一天努力知道如何呼吸，努力保持呼吸的人。  
  
夏洛克的突然出现对于约翰来说几乎同他的突然消失一样具有毁灭性。  
  
但是他们努力尝试着。他们试着恢复他们的友谊。夏洛克过了一段时间才突然顿悟。  
  
他们的又一次见面的气氛像从前一样摇摇欲坠，继而没有预兆地变得尴尬，接着拼图忽然拼上了。那块约翰看到和经受的，那时和现在感受到并挣扎着应对的一切的拼图。  
          
夏洛克道歉了。卑微地。真诚地。结结巴巴，声音发紧。他们本在谈论一桩苏活区的谋杀案，因为它而大笑直到气氛忽然变得尴尬，然后夏洛克就说我很抱歉还有我一直以来都真傻还有我想要保护你的安全，我没意识到还有这没有借口，我真抱歉，约翰还有我无法想象你怎么能原谅我。我很抱歉。我会离开的。  
  
然后他颤抖着，从座位上起身离开，而约翰伸出手拉住夏洛克的手。  
  
“你意识到你从没对我那样说过吗。‘我很抱歉。’你从没那样说过。”  
  
他的手在夏洛克的手腕上收紧，然后抬起头来微笑着，而夏洛克从未因为“原谅”这件事而如此惊讶过。“坐吧，”约翰说，“喝完你的茶。给我讲讲那个苏活区的美发师。”  
  
夏洛克坐了，也讲了，还默默地因为约翰没有为了过去几个月的经历而揍他惊讶了。如有必要，夏洛克都准备好在约翰用棍子揍他的时候帮约翰拿着外套了。【表达歉意的新方式大家用起来哎嘿~】但他们却喝起了茶，试着再次一起放声大笑。  
  
那之后事情就顺利多了。大部分时间里，他们的友谊和从前一样了，只是约翰还是住在他那个新的可怕的小公寓里。约翰又开始和他一起办案子了，但他还是住在那间公寓里。为了赎罪，夏洛克发誓他会对约翰可怕的女朋友们礼貌有加，只是看起并没有什么女朋友之类的东西。所以他在拜访约翰超丑的公寓时会带些愚蠢的小礼物和约翰最喜欢的啤酒；在约翰好不容易来到贝克街时泡茶；而且他当然还一抓住机会就劝约翰搬回来。  
  
约翰对于恢复原来的居住安排拒绝了一次又一次。每次夏洛克提及，他都大笑，但是就是不答应。夏洛克意识到那笑声压抑了一种情感，它一点也不好笑，却更像是哭泣。  
  
然后夏洛克就再也不问了，而且不是因为他不再那样希望了。他希望约翰搬回来。他受不了那种沉寂，那一度是约翰的位置而且本应该一直是约翰的位置的沉寂。他思念约翰在他身边的感觉，还有约翰即使不在却还像是在他身边的感觉。夏洛克思念约翰的茶，他平平的厨艺，他的笑，他嘲讽的神情，他须后水的味道，他唠唠叨叨催他吃饭睡觉，他说话的声音，他呼吸的声音，他思念他并且思念他并且思念他。  
  
但这整个“让约翰做使夏洛克开心的事”的拉锯战让约翰很伤心。他们已经见识了夏洛克自以为是做了认为是对约翰好的事情之后的一团乱。而约翰已经这么不开心这么久了，而这不开心正是夏洛克造成的。是时候放手了。是时候给约翰他需要的，而不是让他做夏洛克想要的。  
  
“我知道我做的事情伤害了你，”在那痛苦的一天夏洛克在公园对约翰说，“我那时没意识到……但那不是重点。我懂了。我想你，约翰。但我知道你为什么不愿回来。”  
  
他短暂地避开约翰的视线，把表情克制成波澜不惊的样子，因为他不想让约翰看到放手让他多么悲伤；那样对约翰来说是不公平的，用他的情感左右约翰的行为。夏洛克最终明白了这一点。“不过你真的该离开那个可怕的公寓了。很明显你在那里不开心。太多不好的联想了。我知道梅菲尔区【伦敦上流住宅区】有个地方的房子需要有人代为照看一段时间。对你来说会是个很不错的休整，还可以在那段时间找个更适合你的地方。”  
  
基本上，这是他记忆中第一次完全为了约翰做出的选择。约翰心事重重地看着夏洛克然后同意道：好的，听起来是个好主意。  
  
约翰搬到梅菲尔区照看房子四个星期。在即将结束时，他告知夏洛克他找到了个新住处，而夏洛克没有对细节刨根问底。约翰终于又看起来放松了。更像从前的样子。更开心。如果离开了夏洛克是更开心的原因，夏洛克认定这一切只能怪自己。约翰重新打起精神是更重要的事。  
  
离开梅菲尔区后的那一天，约翰出现在哈德森太太的台阶上，带着大包小包，邪恶地咧嘴笑着，询问221B有没有空房。夏洛克不知道自己应该哭还是笑或是该做些什么比较得体的事。于是他将房门大开，说了这么一句：“我也许该告诉你一些事。想成为室友就该彼此了解最大的缺点。”【←Flatmates should know the worst of each other.我要看哭了……】  
  
“只要我的新室友永远不像上一个和我合住的奇葩一样为了‘更高的利益’跑去假死，我们就一定会相处融洽的。”  
  
“噢，我绝对能保证这点，”夏洛克回答道，“你的上个室友听起来像是个混蛋。还是个蠢货。”  
  
“哦，他也没那么糟。”约翰蓝蓝的眼睛【作者又颇有执念的强调了两次blue】由于某种夏洛克无法定义的事物闪闪发光，“我觉得我还挺爱那个大混蛋的呢。”  
  
那是六个月之前了。短短六个月。  
  
夏洛克因为脸上凉爽柔软的手指眨着眼。约翰坐在另一个枕头上朝他微笑。  
  
“就在你作那些事的时候——不再纠缠我回来，给我找了个住处，做你不愿做的事，为了我，只因为你想让我重新开心。你那样做了，然后我想，上帝啊，他是真的爱我。而我再也不想去任何别的地方了。所以我回来了。”  
  
变成不是不是一对了，夏洛克想。他一直知道。“但我们不……”  
  
“就我知道的来说，”约翰告诉他，手指还在他锋利的颧骨上轻抚，“你不想。和谁都不想。没关系，夏洛克。不做爱不会要了我的命的。又不是说我有需求的时候不能照顾自己。洗澡的时候，我的意思是，或是晚上。我没和别人做爱，就算你不想和我做爱。”  
  
夏洛克当然知道约翰会自慰。过去的六个月他有时会听到。他知道约翰爱他——他也说过了，这不是什么秘密——但他知道（或者说觉得他知道）约翰是直的所以迈不过最后的门槛。而如果他逼他，约翰会再离开的。夏洛克十多年没有和任何人有性关系也是事实，而且因为种种原因他也不想有。六个月来——如果他诚实些，其实更久——他想，好吧，约翰就在这；他爱我，而且他在这，所以没关系。反正我也不想做爱。这还挺有效果的。真的，完美无缺。   
  
但他真的做了好多亲吻约翰的梦。有时他睡醒了也会想。少数时候，虽少但还是会有这种时刻，他偷听到约翰在自慰，想象着约翰在想着他，然后就回到床上一边自慰一边想着约翰。一切都很愉快，简单而且安全。【←好浪费←我在说啥】  
  
我们不止不是不是一对了。我们是一对。我们真的是一对。 不做爱而且最小程度地浪漫着的一对，但还是一对。我爱他。他爱我。一对。  
  
夏洛克完全不习惯成为领悟事情真相较慢的那个。他不知道自己该感觉宽慰还是气恼。  
  
但是现在横亘在眼前的还有这整个“亲亲事件”，而且夏洛克还没决定自己想要如何解决这件事。  
  
“但你不想……接吻吗。做爱。我知道你自慰……”  
  
“我……呃……”  
  
“你做的时候想着我。我不介意，约翰。只是想想不会打扰我。”  
  
“好吧，对，我触摸自己的时候想的是你，我当然想着你。但你先前很清楚地表明了你不想要它，而我最终意识到那没关系。我试过不和你在一起，夏洛克，即使那不是我的主动选择的结果。我以为你死了的时候，我搭讪过别人，也尝试过长期的关系；我和女人做爱，有时也和男人；所有的一切都既空虚又可怕。我恨那样。所以我停止了。我宁愿和你在一起，即使禁欲而且不亲吻，也不愿和别的任何人做爱。”  
  
夏洛克想知道自己是不是疯了，还有疯了是不是应该有这么愉悦的感觉。  
  
约翰和男人做过爱。约翰当然会考虑过和夏洛克做爱。至少是和他接吻。夏洛克仍然不是很确定他想这样，但至少想想这个主意还是很棒的。  
  
夏洛克抬起手用自己的手指盖住约翰的。约翰试着缩回去，但夏洛克把那些手指重新放在自己脸上。  
  
“约翰。昨晚。”  
  
然后他停住了，因为生平第一次，他不确定接下来应该说什么。  
  
约翰的微笑回到他的脸上。那微笑友好而不索求，并且没有丝毫嘲弄的痕迹。温柔，真的，如果夏洛克要给它命名那就是这个了。约翰温柔地对他微笑。  
  
“昨晚，你吻了我，而且当我回吻的时候你看起来很开心，”约翰说，“但我能看出来你还不确定。所以。所以，夏洛克。如果你想那样，那就是的。是的，我也想吻你。但只在你也想要的前提下。而且你改变心意也没关系，你知道的。如果你想试试，然后你不喜欢，我们就停下。如果你想要别的，我们也可以试试，然后你如果不喜欢，我们一样可以停下。我自从搬回来就自愿选择禁欲地爱着你了。如果你想尝试任何事，告诉我就好。告诉我你想要什么，告诉我你什么时候想停止。一切都没关系，夏洛克。我爱你，你爱我，而其他任何事我们都可以商量。”  
  
信息量太大了。好多可能性。夏洛克自大学开始就尽量避开这片可怕的雷区，再加之他嗑药时期骇人的经历。他不知道自己想要什么。  
  
除了。  
  
是的。亲吻约翰。那是他想尝试的。而且现在约翰说他也想这样做了。这是被允许的。也许过后，他的好奇心会得到满足，就不会再想那样做了。而也许他想。不知道某件事情的答案真是件有趣的事。  
  
更有趣的是弄明白的过程。  
  
他伸出手捧起约翰的脸说：“我想要吻你。”  
  
“那好吧。行。好吧。”然后约翰开始笑自己的紧张感。他看起来有些茫然还很愉快但也很小心地向夏洛克倾身，而夏洛克也倾身靠近他。  
  
他们紧闭的唇相遇，轻柔地，几乎没有任何压力，夏洛克清楚地知道约翰在给他随时改变心意的机会。好吧，去他的那种想法。尝试的过程是不可控制的。夏洛克更加用力向前压，现在感受着约翰嘴唇的温度，而那和他记忆中的梦境一样可爱。  
  
不是梦。  
  
这个吻开始的时候和那个一样纯洁，但是随即夏洛克的不知不觉唇分开了，——他在试着品尝约翰的嘴唇，想知道从那质地中能搜集什么信息，但约翰的唇也回应地分开了，于是纯洁的吻变得更有探究性，然后加深，然后变得更加激烈。夏洛克是主导改变的那个，但约翰也一直回应着，然后夏洛克就不想结束这一切了。去他的尝试；这和感情一样美好。约翰的嘴棒极了。  
  
夏洛克一直对约翰亲啊亲的，而约翰，一边呜咽着一边不断不断地回吻他，但还一边在床上蠕动着离开他。  
  
夏洛克把眼睛睁开一条缝然后意识到约翰在试着保持髋部和他的距离，把他突如其来的具有侵略性的勃起移出比赛场地。  
  
约翰几乎是对着他的嘴唇呜咽着。“……关系……”他破碎地低语着，“不用担心这个。不能……我不能抑制……但是你不用……不需要……我会……晚些时候。洗澡的时候或是……晚些时候……”  
  
而夏洛克当然立刻开始想要“担心”了。想要触碰。发觉无论如何都是“需要”的。  
  
他把手压上约翰的胃部，手指爱抚着约翰T恤下面温暖的皮肤。“约翰。我想触摸你。”  
  
“上帝啊。夏洛克……”约翰手指微弯，向下抚过夏洛克的喉咙，但夏洛克还不清楚自己对其观感如何。亲吻，哦天哪棒极了。触摸约翰，我的，对。至少要有这一次。但是被触碰……那仍然属于灰色地带。  
  
“别碰我。不过我想碰你。”【←军医好耐性，要我直接揍了啊啊啊】  
  
“好——好吧。”约翰重新开始吻他并且不再蠕动着往后退了。  
  
夏洛克把手掌滑下约翰的腹部，摸到约翰睡裤的前面，然后约翰发出了一声世界上最动听的声音，又像哀鸣又像低吼又像叹息，然后把鼠蹊部紧贴夏洛克的手掌。接着他就开始说傻话了。“抱——抱歉。我……”  
  
作为回答，夏洛克又一次隔着棉布按揉约翰的勃起，发现约翰发出了同样动听的声音，然后是第三声，然后约翰的吻用上了更多的舌头，而夏洛克觉得那样也很完美。  
  
约翰美丽的、窒息般的又像低吼又像叹息又像哀鸣的声音逐渐提高，而夏洛克则被自己想要感受、想要看到的急切感震惊。他把约翰的睡裤用力拽下，解放了约翰的阴茎。夏洛克用手包住它，然后开始观察。他注视着自己的手在那根坚硬的勃起上上下运动。他感觉到约翰在移动，把他的前额抵在夏洛克的脸颊，然后两人一起向下看着夏洛克的手摩擦着，爱抚着，拇指刷过约翰阴茎湿粘的裂缝，使得整个龟头和柱身都闪着光。  
  
“基督啊，夏洛克。夏洛克。上帝啊。求你了。就是那样。”  
  
约翰又抬起头在夏洛克的下颌和喉咙上印下一个个吻，然后继续看着夏洛克的拳头环住他的阴茎，上上下下地移动……  
  
夏洛克也在看。那根粗大漂亮的阴茎在他手中又热又滑，皮肤神奇地又硬又软，柱身坚挺，包皮细腻，龟头如天鹅绒般丝滑。【我又摊上细腻的动♂作描写了……这简直是写给小John的赞美诗……】  
  
约翰的臀部可爱地向前推挤着，与夏洛克在他身上运动的手保持同样的韵律。约翰的胸膛在喘息时上下急剧起伏，腹部肌肉由于快感的集聚不断收缩和舒展。约翰双腿大开，脚踝深深埋进床垫，脚趾在高潮临近时蜷起。约翰的阴茎变得更粗（与此同时，约翰就在他耳边，大声呻吟着，喘息低颂着夏洛克的名字，就像那是一首歌），无与伦比地在他手中勃动，一股股精液洒满约翰的腹部，他的胸膛，夏洛克的手，他的胳膊，与此同时约翰哭喊出声，叫着夏洛克的名字，然后最终疲惫而满足地躺倒在他身边。  
  
夏洛克看着约翰在他拳中的精疲力尽的阴茎【是的我是故意翻成这个的】，看着他们皮肤上沾满的精液。躺在他身边的约翰火热而柔软，而夏洛克开始思考所有那些被他浪费掉的时间。他十分确定自己还想再一次这样做。让约翰再一次发出那种声音。让约翰再一次那样上气不接下气、无助而虔诚地叫他的名字。让约翰再一次那样扭动戳刺哭喊出声然后高潮。然后再一次。然后再来很多次。他蛮确定约翰会对这个计划接收良好的。  
  
他转过头找到约翰的嘴唇然后又亲了好一阵。约翰对这个也接受良好。  
  
不过夏洛克开始坐立不安。他自己的髋部在贴着床单磨蹭。他的大腿和腹股沟发痛。他不用看就知道自己有多硬了。他就没有过如此、如此、如此硬的勃起。  
  
“摸我，”他对约翰低语。  
  
约翰朝他眨眨眼睛。“你……”  
  
“约翰。摸我。”  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
伴着一声挫败的低吼，他抓住约翰的手引它来到自己的双腿之间，把它压上他确凿无疑的渴求。  
  
然后约翰开始几近凶猛地吻他，吮吸着他的嘴唇，舌头贴着他的舌头滑动，手滑进他睡裤门襟的开口用手握住他的阴茎。  
  
尽管吻得很激烈【好想翻成“凶残”的我一定是个逗逼】，约翰的手在他身上始终轻柔。  
  
“如果你想让我停下，什么时候都好，直接说就行了，”约翰说道，声音中带着一丝呜咽，“就……”  
  
“别停。摸我。上帝啊，约翰，求你……”  
  
约翰撤回双手和嘴唇把夏洛克的睡裤扒下来，低下身亲吻夏洛克兴奋得暗红的柱身和湿滑的顶端（夏洛克觉得自己会因之带来的快感而背过气去，我的上帝，亲吻和触摸阴茎【翻成“摸屌”是不是太破坏气氛？】同时进行，约翰真他妈是个天才）。然后约翰的嘴又回到他的唇上，尝起来……不错，真的。真他妈的完美无缺。  
  
然后他又开始观察了，约翰的手在他身上，和观察他自己的手在约翰身上时一样激动人心，但分类整理起来难多了，因为感觉是直接接收而非观察而来的。那只坚定的手的温度，手指爱抚着在柱身下低垂的双球，在向上运动时拇指润滑着顶部。  
  
而突然之间这一切都太过了。伴着一声刺耳的喘息，夏洛克试着打掉约翰的手。“不。停下。停下！”  
  
但约翰没等到那个“不”出现，在夏洛克刚开始退缩时就停下了。他拉开两人的距离，而夏洛克痉挛般抓紧了他的胳膊。不。停下。但是留下。上帝啊。他要放弃我了。我这么不正常，他怎么受得了？  
  
然而约翰只是弯起手臂环住夏洛克的胸膛然后在他的脸颊印下一个吻。“还好吗？我可以离开，如果你需要……”  
  
“不。还——还好。”夏洛克合上眼睛深呼吸。约翰的胳膊环住自己胸膛的感觉很舒服。安定但又不束缚。那个轻吻，还有接下来的，都很好。不求回报。  
  
“如果你不想的话，我不需要你回报我，”约翰说，“我不会生气的。”  
  
夏洛克皱了皱眉，转头凝视着约翰。  
  
“你不会是觉得我和你处于一段感情六个月了却没做一点调查吧？”约翰问道，语气中又些微调笑。  
  
“调查什么？”夏洛克保持扑克脸的努力被纯然的好奇击败。  
  
“无性恋。性欲和内驱力的范围分析。”  
  
“我不是无性恋。”  
  
约翰抬起一边眉毛。  
  
“不完全是。”  
  
“我说了，是范围分析。但……好吧，我承认我原来以为你是个纯粹的无性恋。在那一点上我也许犯了个错。”  
  
夏洛克把手覆在约翰手上然后把它举起来好亲吻约翰的手指。  
  
“你做了调查。”  
  
“我当然做了调查。”  
  
“我是个笨蛋。”  
  
“有时候，”约翰说着露齿而笑。  
  
“爱不意味着在对方自谦的时候表示同意。”  
  
约翰咯咯笑着亲吻夏洛克的太阳穴。“我还以为你在推理呢。”  
  
“你是个糟透了的男朋友，约翰•华生。”【我的天哪终于说出来了】  
  
话一出口两人都呆住了。注视着彼此。约翰的嘴缓缓咧出一个笑容。“你也是个糟透了的男朋友，夏洛克•福尔摩斯。你都不知道我们处于一段感情。”  
  
“我知道，”夏洛克说，“我只是不知道该怎么定义它。”  
  
“是啊，”约翰温柔地笑着说，“我知道那种困惑。”他开始轻抚夏洛克的头发。“这样好吗？”  
  
夏洛克再次亲吻约翰的手指表示肯定，然后开始考虑他那当然还没有消退的勃起。他心知肚明，约翰的亲近，还有他有多想要他的勃起和约翰的亲近以某种方式结合起来。但是约翰的手太过了。夏洛克不能完全预测接下来约翰的手指会在哪里，而一切又都太敏感；过于敏感。一开始的愉悦很快变得让人困惑而几近疼痛。当然，在他为数不多的自慰中，目标一直是越快越好。  
  
他感觉到阴茎前段涌出一滴前液顺着柱身滑下。这感觉既痒又唤起而夏洛克觉得自己再不射精就快疯了。最好能贴着约翰的皮肤。  
  
但不是他的手。  
  
“我……”他转身再次面对约翰。约翰在爱抚着夏洛克头发的同时盯着它们，好像那些黑色的卷卷就让他坠入爱河。“把你的衣服脱掉。”  
  
约翰什么也没问就照做了，特别是在夏洛克也在脱掉自己凌乱的衣衫的时候。  
  
“吻我。”  
  
约翰高兴地轻哼一声。他短暂地停了一下说：“如果你就只想要这样，这很好，你知道的。这很可爱。我躺在床上想着我永远没有机会这样做了，但我们现在在这样做，而这真是……”他叹了口气继续亲吻夏洛克。  
  
夏洛克把约翰还环在他胸膛的胳膊举过约翰的头顶，但没有中断他们嘴唇的接触，约翰什么也没问就顺从了他。夏洛克用手和唇轻推着约翰。当约翰仰躺在床上，双手在他们接吻时都举过头顶时，他露齿而笑。夏洛克顺着约翰的喉咙和胸膛一路吻下，然后约翰发出了一个甜蜜的声音。夏洛克将它记录在册。为了下一次。  
  
“我想……”  
  
“你想怎样都好，夏洛克。无论是大事还是小事。上帝啊。这太棒了，这个。太棒了。”  
  
约翰的阴茎又兴奋起来了，于是夏洛克暂停了一阵观察它膨胀。【夏洛克用对待实验的方式对待爱人真让我不知是哭是笑】他舔了舔约翰右边的乳头观察会发生什么，那里的皮肤在他的舌头下紧绷起来，而与此同时约翰的阴茎还在求关注。这种组合真让人心满意足。在左边乳头的舔舐取得了更加显著的效果。约翰发出了一声呜咽。【觉得自己在翻译实验过程说明】  
  
“夏洛克……”  
  
“吻你，约翰，真是棒极了，”他说。  
  
“上帝啊是的。是的。亲吻棒极了，”约翰同意道，双目紧闭。他张开双眼。“没关系。就算只是这样……”【军医你真是……一直这样说我好心疼……】  
  
“嘘，约翰。”  
  
约翰安静下来。  
  
“我喜欢看你高潮。我喜欢让你高潮。我绝对肯定我还想那样做。”  
  
又是一声那种甜美的呜咽。约翰心率上升，夏洛克能从他的喉咙和腹部，还有约翰又一次硬得无与伦比的阴茎上的血管上看出来。【确定不是在做实验？】  
  
“我还没决定呢，”夏洛克说，“关于你触摸我的事。”  
  
“夏——夏洛克，那……”  
  
“我说了安静。”  
  
约翰喘息着，而这是目前他能为“安静”做的最大努力了。  
  
“我想尝试些什么。”夏洛克又一次舔舐约翰的乳头，欣赏着它们变得更加坚硬圆润，还有约翰的阴茎以相同韵律抽动的样子。  
  
“嗯……”约翰说道，很明显已经有口不能言了。他的阴茎由于顶部流出的前液而发亮。  
  
夏洛克依然把约翰的双臂困在他的头顶，然后翻到约翰身上。他慢慢移动，同时一直亲吻着约翰，直到他们的阴茎贴在一起。约翰弓起身，喘息着强制自己不动。  
  
“这样好吗？”夏洛克低语，髋部下压。他缓缓起伏，两人腹股沟相贴。  
  
“啊，啊，哦上帝啊，是的，上帝，夏洛克，这样，操，这样太棒了。真的太棒了。”  
  
这鼓励了夏洛克，他开始戳刺，先是缓慢地，然后加快。约翰和他的阴茎都又湿又滑，火热，敏感，紧贴着彼此滑动。约翰开始移动他的胳膊，似乎试图扶着夏洛克的肩，但那会让他感官过载的。夏洛克把约翰的胳膊钉回原处然后吻他。【你不怕他胳膊麻了嘛……上手会过载但是亲亲就没关系？卷儿你个奇葩小傲娇……】  
  
  
“别，”他低语道，“呆在那儿。让我……就……让我……”  
  
约翰不动了，身体颤栗着，而夏洛克把髋部下压，挤压约翰的勃起。约翰的大腿在他的大腿下颤抖，腹部鼓动，胸膛起伏。夏洛克低下头亲吻约翰的喉咙和肩膀，中弹留下的伤疤，锁骨间的小窝。他皮肤的咸味真是美妙绝伦。  
  
约翰的大腿因为努力抑制戳刺的动作而紧绷；他的双手在夏洛克把他的手腕固定在床头时握紧又张开。夏洛克爱极了约翰此刻在他身下舒展开来的样子。  
  
夏洛克清楚极了：约翰汗水的味道，约翰皮肤的坚硬之处，柔滑之处，毛发旺盛之处和火热之处的感觉。尽管约翰尽了最大努力，他的髋部还是在上顶，但夏洛克完全不介意。那样正好。真的很完美。胸膛相触，腹部贴近。他们的阴茎贴在一起滑动。夏洛克感受到了自己的肿胀抵着约翰紧绷的睾丸，顶部在约翰的腹部摩擦。这么多感受，但他能够控制。他的重量压着约翰的皮肤。他的腹部轻触着约翰的阴茎。  
  
约翰的呼吸在他终于抑制不住朝夏洛克推挤的时候变得急促，接着他哭喊出“夏洛克！”迎来了突然爆发的高潮。  
  
约翰的嗓音，他戳刺的髋部，爆发在两人间的湿滑，约翰接着试图撤开的样子，依然如夏洛克想要的那样低吟他名字的样子，夏洛克哦上帝啊夏洛克，对这些细节的留意不知怎的扭转了局面。夏洛克呻吟着，向下戳刺着约翰顺从的身体然后他高潮的同时哭喊出声：噢，上帝，噢上帝啊，噢约翰约翰约翰约翰约翰约翰！  
  
夏洛克从头晕目眩和刺痛神经的嗡嗡作响的快感中回过神来的时候，发现自己紧抓着约翰的肩膀，在约翰的胸膛印下一个个吻，而约翰一边用手梳理着夏洛克的头发一边重复着“哦，上帝啊夏洛克，上帝，那真是棒极了；美极了。你还好吗？告诉我你还好，夏洛克。求你。上帝。美极了。你美极了。求你。告诉我你还好。你还好吗？”【军医你温柔得我快化掉了……】  
  
夏洛克对于自己因为高潮而被形容为“精美绝伦”不知该做何感想，并且把最后那句视为约翰有史以来问过的最笨的问题。也许也因为他没有说话的气儿了。取而代之他拍拍约翰的屁股，又亲了他好一阵，然后把额头抵在约翰的脸颊处。“嘘。”他说。  
  
约翰停止了爱抚夏洛克的头发，也停止了讲话。完全停住了动作，除了呼吸。  
  
“我想，”夏洛克温柔地说，“我也许想再来一次。某一天。”  
  
“好吧，”约翰愉快地说。并且气喘吁吁。夏洛克把自己抬起来然后软绵绵地滚到一边。约翰又能顺畅地呼吸了。夏洛克把自己贴着约翰的躯体蜷缩起来，亲吻他的脸颊。  
  
“亲吻一定要留下。”  
  
约翰咧开嘴笑了。“好的。”  
  
“让你高潮。是的。那要留下。”  
  
“好——极了。”  
  
“我的高潮……也许该留下。”  
  
“只要你还能掌握全局，”约翰说。这入微的观察一点也没有给人冒犯的感觉，反而有种让人屏息的愉悦感。  
  
“我想要控制投入的程度。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我很好，跟你说一声，免得你还要烦恼。”  
  
“不，我知道了。”又一个傻乎乎的闪瞎眼的笑容。夏洛克很高兴约翰闭着眼睛，因此就不会看到夏洛克也回应了一个。接着他倾身又开始亲吻约翰。  
  
“好吧，”他说，“我得说那巩固了这整个感情什么的东西。”  
  
约翰咯咯直笑。他看着夏洛克的脸又笑了出来，就是那种总能点亮夏洛克的孩子般开怀的笑，而它现在也是如此。夏洛克在约翰转身搂住他的肩膀吻他的头发时完全没有反抗。  
  
“那你和拥抱相处得怎么样？”笑声渐息，约翰问道。  
  
“我能学着喜欢它，”夏洛克低声说，他把脸埋进约翰的颈窝，“但别……”  
  
“未经允许不能有与性有关的触碰。那没关系。我喜欢就单纯的……拥抱。那很……”  
  
夏洛克听出约翰声音里的音调的改变。变得厚重了。就像泪水。他亲吻约翰的脖子，他的下颌，动了动身子把吻印在约翰的脸颊和鼻子上。约翰又开始笑了，虽然一滴泪水从他紧闭的眼中逃出掉进了枕头。  
  
“抱歉，”约翰说，“我通常不这么像个同性恋。”【表示女子气的，缺少男性气概的意思，此处双关】  
  
这使得他们都咯咯直笑，噗嗤一声，又变成了开怀大笑。  
  
“如果你想，我们回家的时候，”约翰说，“你可以……睡在一起。我是说。只是。睡觉。不一定要做爱。如果你喜欢。‘我们’可以。”【小心翼翼的军医啊啊啊啊啊心疼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
  
“嘘。”  
  
约翰又一次噤声。  
  
“我得考虑考虑那件事。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“你的床还是我的？”  
  
“哪个都行。都可以。你像怎样就怎样，你什么时候想到楼上和我一起都可以。我……就是想说清楚。如果你想要……任何事。任何一件事。拥抱。亲吻。睡觉。做爱。任何事，只要跟我说就行。很显然我们对发现隐藏信息狗屁不通，所以我们有什么就说出来，嗯？”  
  
“那你想要……做爱的时候也是吗？”  
  
“我真的喜欢这个，你知道的。那个……”  
  
“你可以说的。”  
  
“我不确定我能办到。”  
  
“那拥抱呢，约翰。”  
  
约翰又开始大笑了。“好吧。拥抱。我喜欢拥抱。我爱亲吻。高潮棒极了，无论我们怎么来，如果我们来一发的话，绝对毫无怨言。但……”  
“我知道。你宁愿和我在一起，即使禁欲而且不亲吻……”  
  
约翰安心地呼出一口气。“对。”  
  
“我，从另一方面来说，再也不接受没有亲吻了。”  
  
“好极了。”  
  
“高潮还不坏。在情理之中。别笑了。”  
  
约翰吻了吻夏洛克的额头然后咧嘴笑着躺回床上。夏洛克倾身亲吻他的鼻子，什么也不为。  
  
那晚，回到贝克街之后，约翰和夏洛克在沙发上交换晚安吻。半个小时。  
  
然后夏洛克跟着约翰到他楼上的房间接着睡在一起。就只是睡觉而已。真是心满意足。  
  
End


End file.
